The Word
The Word ("arimfexendrapuse") was supposed to be an Edomic key word that had the power to destroy Maldor. The quest to obtain all six syllables was the initial goal of Jason Walker and Rachel Woodruff in A World Without Heroes. However, Maldor himself revealed to Jason at the end of ''A World Without Heroes'' that the Word was fraudulent, meant to destroy another wizard called Orruck, and that he had perpetuated the myth as a distraction to his enemies. The Syllables In A World Without Heroes, ''the first book of the Beyonders trilogy, Jason and Rachel got involved in the finding of six syllables that make up the Word. For most of the syllables, there are guardians scattered around Lyrian in order to protect it. # ''The Book of Salzared - ''In the Repository of Learning, Jason finds the first syllable by reading the book bound in the hero Salzared's skin and written in his blood. The first syllable is "a". This is also mentioned in the back cover of ''A World Without Heroes with an excerpt of the'' Book of Salzared. # ''Kimp -'' Before, the second syllable was to be found with the oracle in the Temple of Mianamon in the Southern Jungle. Galloran found the second syllable and took the risk of tattooing it on the shoulder blade of a man named Kimp, who worked for Maldor. Jason accepts the Eternal Feast at Harthenham Castle in order to find the last syllable. Meeting Kimp at the bathhouse, Jason finds the second syllable, "rim," and completes the Word, finding that it is "arimfexendrapuse." # ''Trensicourt Lorevault - ''As Jason and Rachel arrive at Trensicourt, they meet Nicholas for one of the syllables. He explains the location of the next syllable along with the location of another in Whitelake. Jason and Rachel depart for Jason to become chancellor in order to learn the third syllable. He finds out the syllable while challenging Copernum, "fex". This syllable was also guarded by Trivett who resides in the Isle of Weir. # ''Jugard - ''When Jason meets with Jugard in the cave, he speaks of before helping Galloran. He explains of the Word having six syllables and tells him the fourth syllable, "en" #''Whitelake - ''When Jason, Rachel and Ferrin meet up at the Stumbling Stag, they travel to Whitelake. Rachel crosses Whitelake in order to gain the fifth syllable. She encounters inside a grotto in Whitelake a displacer named Malar. He tells his story of betraying Maldor and his shipwreck and shares the fifth syllable, "dra". He tells of the next syllable in the Sunken Lands. He also tells them that displacers usually work for Maldor. #''The Sunken Lands - ''Departing Ferrin, Jason and Rachel reach the Sunken Lands along with a new companion, Jasher, a member of the Amar Kabal. Jason goes inside the tree of the Pythoness, the guardian of the sixth syllable. Expecting to meet the Pythoness, he finds her great-niece and the daughter of Galloran, Corinne, from whom Jason learns of the sixth syllable, "puse", and the location of the second syllable. The Hoax Near the end of ''A World Without Heroes, Jason spoke the full Word in front of Maldor at Felrook, but nothing happened. Maldor imprisoned Jason and explained the whole story of the Word and its true meaning. To measure his enemies, Maldor used the Word to give false hope to heroes who try to find all the syllables in order to destroy him. Even Salzared, the unknown hero of finding the first syllable, was a fake that lived in Felrook. Maldor explains further that the Word was the weakness of another wizard named Orruck. Orruck While venturing in the Sunken Lands to restock on orantium and to find Corinne in ''Seeds of Rebellion, ''Rachel uses the Word on Orruck after he tried to attack her, Galloran, and Dorsio. Reducing Orruck to a cloud of black ash after a flare of searing light. Category:Edomic